GrayLu VS NaLu
by SarubaChan
Summary: Luvy starts to fall for Gray until Natsu stepped up his game a little. Happy also decides to butt in their fights. Who's side is Happy on? Who will be left alone? Who will Lucy fall for in the end? GrayLu VS NaLu. Who will win Lucy?
1. CHAPTER 1: Gray and Lucy's date?

In the guild Fairy Tail.

Lucy put her face on the counter and moaned.

"Hey Lucy! What's the matter?" Mirajane smiled.

"You know that carnival place I was dying to go to? Well I forgot to buy a ticket and now they're sold out! I really wanted to check it out as well. Now I'm sooooo boooored!" Lucy said. "Oh hey Mira how's Erza by the way?"

Erza was injured very badly during an S-class mission.

"Well she's feeling a little better now. Wendy and Carla are doing their best to heal her." Mirajane chuckled. "So why don't you go on a mission with Natsu?"

Lucy took her head off the counter slowly with a sort of 'sad' face.

"No offence, Lissana is nice but ever since your sister came back from Edolas, they've been spending a lot of time together. It's like Natsu's forgotten about us all. Even Happy." Lucy had a worried look on her face. "We've only gotten to do 2 missions this month!"

"I see... You have a crush on Natsu! How sweet! And you're a little jealous right?" Mira giggled.

"N-no Mira! It's not like that!" Lucy blushed.

"Oh then why not go on a mission with Gray?" Mira smiled.

"Oh... Hey, I guess I could. That's not a bad idea." Lucy smiled back.

"Oh! I understand so you have a crush on Gray!" Mira giggled.

"Oh what's this?" Happy flew on the counter. "You liiiiiiike him!" Happy purred.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Lucy yelled blushing.

Mira just stood there laughing sweetly. Happy laughed as well.

"Hey Luce! Mira! Happy!" Gray walked towards the counter.

"Hey Gray..." Mira smiled.

"Hey Gray! Did you know Lucy likes you?" Happy cheered.

"What?" Confused Gray said as Lucy blushed.

"Happy!" Lucy pulled his cheeks outward. "I said to shut your mouth you got it?"

"A-aye!" Happy replied nervously as Lucy let go.

"Hey Luce I got 2 tickets to that new carnival place you wanted to go to. I bought two because I thought Maybe you can go with Levy or ... Natsu." Gray held the tickets out as Lucy's eyes started shimmering.

"KYAAA! I can't believe it! Thanks Gray. Wait. Why, don't you want to go?"

"It's fine! I bought them for you!" Gray smiled as Lucy blushed.

"Well. We could go together." Lucy REALLY wanted to go to this carnival. It was only in Magnolia for 3 more days and all the tickets were already sold out.

"Awww!" Mira giggled.

"M-Me?"

"Well. Let's see. Levy's on a mission with Jet and Droy and Natsu's busy almost all the time. Maybe us two could go!" Lucy smiled.

Then Gray started acting all weird. He started blushing. "W-well I bought.- I bought them for you. For you and- Maybe Mira can go?" He pointed at Mirajane.

"Sorry! Hehe... I'm busy on that day!" Mira smiled.

"We haven't even told you the date yet!" You could see the anger in her veins.

"Aww! You said 'we' and 'date' in the same sentence! So you guys are going on a date now?" Mira smiled.

They both started blushing as they stared at Mira. They glanced at each other.

"Well do wanna go then Gray? I'm sure it'll be fun and all!"

"How about Lisanna? You guys can get to know each other better!" Gray was still blushing.

Lucy frowned. "So you don't wanna go with me Gray?" Lucy was a little disappointed. She wanted to go with Gray because she was mad at Natsu and definitely didn't want to go with Lisanna.

If Gray didn't want to go with Lucy, she didn't want to go at all.

She handed the tickets back to Gray and started walking out the guild disappointed.

"You know Gray, Lucy REALLY wants to go with YOU! She might really like you!" Mira giggled.

With that, Gray ran after her as she was JUST about to exit.

"Hey Luce!" Gray grabbed her by her shoulder. "Are you free today? 'Coz I got two tickets to this carnival I heard you wanted to go to and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Lucy smiled with glee. She was filled with so much happiness that she hugged Gray tight.

Natsu and Lisanna walk in the guild smiling and laughing.

"Edolas sure sounds fun!" Natsu laughed as Lisanna nodded.

Natsu spots Lucy hugging Gray.

"Hey guys! Wh-What's happening here?" Natsu asked.

Lucy let go in surprise. "Nothing." She said trying to ignore Natsu as much as she could still mad.

"Where should we meet! I can't wait to go!"

"I'll go to yours at 6:00 today. Or is that too early?" Gray nervously chuckled.

"It starts at 9:00 but I can have Virgo cook us some dinner. Her food is absolutely delicious! See you then!" Lucy blushed as she exited the guild and started walking home.

Lisanna, Gray, Mira and Natsu watched her as she left.

"Hey Mira! Where are they going today?" Lisanna asked and she grabbed Natsu's hand and they both walked to the counter.

"Oh, you mean Gray and Lucy?" Mira smiled.

"Yeah they seemed to be blushing a lot! How cute!" Lisanna smiled back.

"Well, they're going on a date!" Mira winked.

Natsu got wide-eyed. "Gray and Lucy on a date?"

"Yup! They're so cute together!" Mira and Lisanna laughed.

"They liiiiiiiike each other!" Happy purred.

"Hey Ice Stripper!" Natsu head-butted Gray.

"Oh there they go again!" Lisanna laughed as did the rest of the guild.

"What do you want Flame Freak?" Gray retaliated.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Natsu raged.

Gray sighed. "What do you mean Natsu?" Gray pushed him away.

"If you dare hurt Lucy, I'm gonna kick your ass! Got it?" Natsu put up a fist.

Gray scoffed. "You mean more than you've already hurt her?" he yelled back.

Everyone in the guild turned silent and looked at them.

"What do you mean Gray?" Natsu put down his fist.

"Figure it out like I did Natsu. What you're doing is hurting Lucy. I gave her those tickets to cheer her up because I knew she wanted to go to that carnival really badly." Gray explained.

"Carnival?" Natsu was confused. He didn't know about a carnival being in town.

"Yeah. She's been talking about it for 2 weeks. I would've thought she'd ask you to go with her." Gray turned. "But I figure that you've hurt her too much."

"What are you talking about Gray?"

Ignoring the question, Gray walks away.

"Awww! That's so sweet! You guys were fighting over Lu-chan!" Levy smiled.

"Oh Levy you're so cute when you smile!" Jet and Droy say at the same time.

"Oh welcome back Levy, Jet, Droy! How was your mission?" Mira waved smiling.

"Huh? Welcome back? Us three never went on a mission! I would've informed you or Master." Levy laughed.

"Oh, that's why I don't remember you telling me you were going on a mission!" Mira laughed. As did Levy and Lisanna.

"But Lucy said you three were on a mission?" Mira asked confused.

"I don't know why she'd say that. We greeted each other this morning!" Levy laughed .

"Oh I understand!" Mira giggled. "She really did want to go to that carnival with Gray!"

Little did Mira know, Gray overheard their conversation sitting on the counter a few sets of stools away from them.

"Gray." Cana called whilst drinking her beer. "You're clothes.

"AHH!"

A few mins later.

"Hey Levy!" Gray called. "Are you busy right now?"

"No I guess not." She replied "Stay here guys. I'll be right back!" she told Jet and Droy. Levy skipped to Gray

"AYE!" They both said as their eyes were love hearts.

"But I still don't understand how I hurt Lucy..." Natsu said in a sort of 'sad' way.

"Oh Natsu you wouldn't hurt Lucy! You wouldn't hurt anyone! Well apart from Gray. And Gajeel. And ... well I guess I can come up with a list!" Lisanna laughed with her sister.

"Oh that's right Lucy told me that you haven't been spending much time with her lately." Mira put a finger to her chin, looked up and thought back to that time. "She did look pretty upset you know." Mira smiled.

Later on- as Lucy walked home. She happily walked by the canal.

"Careful Lucy-chan! You might fall in!" A guy in a canoe said.

"Okay thanks!" Lucy cheerfully replied. "Oh it's almost 5:00."

Lucy spotted a woman in a black suit waiting at her door with a briefcase.

"Huh? Who's that?" Lucy thought.

They chatted for a while.

"Okay Miss. I understand." Lucy said sadly. The woman walked off and Lucy walked in.

Lucy slammed the door hard.

"DUMB NATSU!" Lucy kicked a pillow that was on the floor. "Thanks to you I'm behind rent! I won't be able to live here anymore thanks to you!" Lucy yelled.

She calmed herself down and walked to the pillow, picked it up and walked to her bedroom. She saw a surprised Levy.

"L-Levy-chan."

"Is that true Lu-chan? You won't live here anymore? Thanks to Natsu?" Levy fell to the ground holding something behind her back in her shirt.

"No! Sorry for worrying you Levy! I'm just being dumb! That's all!" Lucy helped her up.

"Lu-chan? Do you...like Natsu?" Levy took it out the back of her shirt and held it with two hands behind her back.

"Of course. I mean we are teammates and all." Lucy said not noticing what she was hiding.

"No I meant MORE than teammates Lu-chan." Levy laughed.

"Well... I wouldn't say I hate him. Well I guess I never really thought about it that way." Lucy smiled.

"Ooh what about Gray? Do you like him more than a teammate. I heard you guys are having a date today!" Levy laughed as the thing behind her back was slipping.

"Well I guess I... Wait a second." Lucy got suspicious as Levy was sweating. "What are you holding behind your... Is that my novel Levy?"

"Okay Lu-chan! You caught me! I couldn't wait to read your novel so I snuck in! I'm sorry." Levy handed it back. "By the way! Why did you tell Mira that I was on a mission earlier?"

"Well... I'm sorry Levy! Don't tell **anyone** but I kinda wanted to go the carnival with Gray..." Lucy smiled and blushed.

"So you DO like Gray?" Levy gasped and smiled.

"I don't know Levy. He's really nice and all. But then again Natsu can be nice as well." Lucy smiled, still blushing.

"Awww! Well Good luck on your 'date' Lu-chan! I gotta go now. Jet and Droy and I are actually gonna choose a mission now!" Levy chuckled and jumped out the window.

"Seriously! I wonder if burglars just randomly come in when I'm not looking!" Lucy furiously yelled. She stared out the window and watched Levy walk back.

Lucy blushes as she sees Levy talking to Gray. She hid behind the wall so that they couldn't see each her.

LEVY AND GRAY'S CONVO

"So. What did she say?" Gray asked in a rush.

"hehe!" Levy chuckled.

"C'mon Levy I asked you to go and tell me EVERYTHING that happened!" Gray was starting to grow impatient.

"Well Lu-chan told me something about you. But I can't tell you! Sorry!" Levy smiled.

LUCY

"DON'T YOU DARE LEVY!" Lucy yelled quietly.

LEVY AND GRAY

"Why not Levy? C'mon!"

"I dunno." Levy shrugged. "Maybe she loooooves you!" Levy skipped away.

"Maybe?" Gray whispered

Lucy stared at Gray who was blushing and raced back to catch up with Levy.

LUCY

"I swear Levy! I'm gonna kill you if you tell him a word!" Lucy thought.

Later on- in Lucy's apartment.

"OPEN! Gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!" Lucy called as she held the key.

"Princess..." Virgo stood bent a little forward with her right hand in front of her. "...Is it time for punishment?" She asked.

"NO!" Lucy yelled. "I just need you to make dinner if that's alright.

"Of course princess."

"Hey Luce what's up? Oh and Virgo" Gray jumps in through the window.

"GRAY! Wait you're about 30 minutes early. Virgo hasn't started making dinner yet!" Lucy jumped in surprise.

"I know. But I couldn't wait!" Gray said jumping down.

"Okay Virgo, you can get started on dinner now please!"

"Of course, princess." Virgo skiddled to the kitchen.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something Lucy. It's something Levy told me earlier." Gray said as Lucy blushed.

Gray stared Lucy in the eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders.

**What will happen next? **

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Date cancelled!

**Okay let me know if anybody is out of character! -  
**

* * *

"Is it true?" Gray asked.

"Wh-What do you mean Gray?" Lucy blushed.

"Is it true that that Fire Idiot did something so that you won't be able to live here anymore?"

Lucy sighed with relief. "Oh no I was just being dumb! Don't worry about it!"

"Dumb? You're not dumb Lucy! Don't be too hard on yourself." Gray let go.

"Princess, Gray, dinner is done!" Virgo called.

"WHAT? ALREADY? YOU JUST GOT IN THE KITCHEN!" Lucy yelled.

"I prepared the cakes in the Celestial world since I heard you and Gray were going on a date. Will there be punishment for being organised?" Virgo asked.

"NO! YOU CAN GO BACK NOW!" Lucy yelled as Virgo went back to Celestial Spirit world or whatever it is.

Gray laughed.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You're kinda cute when you do stuff like that." Gray laughed.

Lucy blushed.

"Well let's go ahead and eat then." Lucy said to change the topic.

Lucy and Gray walked into the kitchen. Lucy's mouth opened in shock and Gray started to blush as they both stared at the food.

"VIRGO!" Lucy thought angrily.

On both of the cakes was written 'Happily ever after' and 2 people which are Lucy and Gray holding hands.

Then there are two cups filled with orange juice. One had a picture of Lucy and Gray holding hands and on the other was Lucy and Gray hugging.

Worst of all it was prepared on a red, heart –shaped tray with 3 balloons tied to it, also red and shaped like a love heart, and one of the balloons had Lucy and Gray holding hands.

"S-Sorry about that Gray." Lucy apologized as they both blushed.

"It's fine! I kinda like the little drawings." Gray smiled.

After eating and laughing and storytelling.

"Hey it's almost 7:30. We've got about an hour left." Lucy looked at the clock on the wall.

"Let's start walking then." Gray said as they both got off the chairs (the couch).

"Lucy-chan! Is that your boyfriend?" A guy at a canoe asked as they walked out the house.

"No it's-" Before Lucy could finish Gray holds Lucy's hand.

"Really? Haha it seems so Lucy-chan!" The other guy on the same boat said.

"Be safe you two!" A other guy said.

"yeah good luck Lucy-chan!" The other guy spoke again/

"Gray! Why did you do that?" Lucy whispers as she blushed.

"Sorry. The conversation ended quicker that way." Gray smiled.

"Oh. Well I guess it could've gone for longer if I had said no. Thanks!" Lucy smiled.

"Is he your love? Do you like him? Are you friends?" Lucy thought of all the questions they would've asked is she'd said no.

They both walked in a direction still holding hands and ''not noticing''.

It starts to rain cats and dogs (no not literally).

"Oh crap!" Gray says so they start running.

Finally they reach the carnival place.

"Just because of a little rain?" Lucy cried.

"I'm sorry love-doves. It's cancelled due to that rain." A random guy says at the ticket booth place (he works there).

"Oh I guess. But the rain is getting heavier. I guess it's cancelled tomorrow and Monday too." Gray frowned.

"That's right. Your boyfriends kinda smart!" He winks. "Sorry you'll have to go back next year."

"Let's go back to my house." Lucy says.

They both run back STILL holding hands ''not noticing''.

Lucy shuts the door behind her as they both are in her apartment.

"Yes." Lucy whispers as they are both panting in her apartment. (Not holding hands anymore yaay hahaha or not yay)

"Wha?" Gray pants.

"Well, earlier ago, you asked if Natsu did something so that I might not live here anymore." Lucy catches her breathe. "Well... Yes... To be honest, he did."

"Great. Just great. What did that fire dolt do?"Gray catches his breathe as well.

"Well. As you noticed. Recently he's been going places with... Lisanna... And it's like he's forgotten us. Even Happy too. We haven't been able to do much missions this month so I'm behind rent. A substitute landlady came today and told me that if I can't pay next month then..."

"I understand." Gray smiled. "WE can go on a mission together!" He points at himself.

"R-really?" Lucy smiles with glee.

"Hey the rain is letting down a bit." Gray looks out the window.

"Ah it is too!" Lucy laughs as they both look out the window.

"Hey is that... Is that... MY STELLAR KEYS?" Lucy points as she sees her keys in the path through a window.

"What. Oh it is! It must've fell down when we were running!"

Gray runs for the door.

"Wait Gray, It's my responsibility!" Lucy runs too.

As he is about to grab them... Yep you guessed it he slipped.

Lucy, who was just behind him, slips too... =_=" how clumsy!

So anyway...

Now, Lucy is on top of Gray. AAAAAWKWARD!

"G-Gray..." Lucy says as they both blush.

**To be continued…**

* * *

******Let me know which pair you'd like the most! :) See ya next time.  
**


	3. CHAPTER 3: Natsu's 'surprising' actions!

"G-Gray." Lucy whispered as they both blushed.

"KYAA! Gray!" Lucy realizes the position they're in and crawls off.

"S-Sorry Luce! I wasn't expecting a day like this." Gray laughed and handed her stellar keys back to her.

That's when their hands touch and Gray stopped laughing.

They stared in each other's eyes *BLUUSH*.

"I-I think you should go now! The rain- The rain calmed a bit!" Lucy stuttered in surprise.

Gray just stood there as Lucy ran back to her house. Hehe, you can even hear the footsteps in the rain splottering as she runs.

She closes the door and falls to the ground. "Gray." She whispers as she blushes and smiles.

"Bye Luce." He whispers as HE blushes, smiles and walks away. (Yes without no shirt on, coz he's cool like dat! AND YES I purposely spelt that like dat coz I'm weird like dat.)

The next day- In Fairy Tail.

"Hey Lucy!" Mirajane waved.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy smiled and waved back.

"So you're pretty happy! How'd the date go?" Mira winked.

"Well..." Lucy started to blush. It started to rain so we couldn't go."

"Aw! That's too bad! So what happened? What did you guys do after?" Mira smiled.

"Well..." Lucy still had the picture of herself on top of Gray and blushed harder. "N-Nothing. He just went home!" Lucy nervously chuckled.

"Oh REALLY?" Mira didn't quite sound convinced.

"Y-yeah! Really!" Lucy laughed.

"Hey look there's Gray now!" Mira pointed at the door in a smiley way.

"KYA!" Lucy quickly stared at the empty door. "MIRA DON'T DO THAT I ALMOST DIED!"

Mira laughed. "Tell me the truth then Lucy! What happened?"

"Well..."Lucy tells Mirajane everything that happened.

"Aww! You guys are so cute!" Mira laughed.

"Well Mira, the truth is, I... kinda... liked it." Lucy smiled and blushed AGAIN.

"AW! So cute!" Mira giggled putting two hands on each cheek.

Lucy walks away.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called without Jet or Droy in sight.

"Oh hi Levy what's up?" " Lucy smiled.

"Oh nooothing! You look especially happy today Lucy." Levy smiled back. "How'd the 'date' go?" Levy chuckled.

"Weeeell... Ask Mira!" Lucy pointed to Mirajane. "And it wasn't really a 'date' we were just hanging out! Also, tell Mirajane not to tell you EVERY SINGLE detail please. I have to go apologize to my celestial key spirits ESPECIALLY AQUARIUS... *ahem* for dropping them last night."

"Okay Lu-chan see ya later!" Levy waved and jogs to Mirajane and they both start talking and smiling and laughing.

Natsu and Lisanna both walk through the door.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu waved.

"Hi Lucy!" Lisanna waved too.

Lucy tried to ignore them by walking away, to the back door

(lol sorry idk if they have a back door or ot -)

*Mira and Levy's convo*

"Hey Mira so what happened with Lu-chan and Gray's 'hang out' last night? Oh and Lu-chan said not to leave ANY detail out at all!" Levy smiled thinking to the time where Lucy said to not include every detail... Sneaky Levy0chan, sneaky...

"Oh, well..." Mirajane tells Levy 'every single detail' Lucy said. "She said she liked it too! That's sooooo sweeeeeet!" Mira giggled.

"Aw! Congrats to Lu-chan and Gray! But I wonder what Natsu has to say about this."

The two girls start laughing.

Natsu and Lisanna walk in.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu waved...

Yeah yeah you know the rest.

"Hey! Did you see that Mira?" Levy askes. "Lu-chan just totally dodged Natsu and Lisanna's greeting."

"Oh. She still might be a little upset." Mira says without a giggle OR a smile. " Or maybe she might just not of heard them!" she smiled once again. A fake smile. She felt upset for the thought of the Lucy and Natsu pairing.

"But, she looked at them as they walked in and then she turned and-" Levy was interrupted.

"Hey Mira, Levy, pardon me for interrupting… but… Do you know if Lucy is ignoring Natsu and I and why if she is?" Lisanna asked looking worried.

"I don't think she'd... well... I don't know to be honest." Levy tried to think.

"Well, Natsu's kinda down because of that. He's been feeling upset lately and refuses to tell me why. I think it's coz he might have a little crush and I thought maybe you'd know why Lucy 'might' be doing this." Lisanna looked more worried and looked at Natsu who was just sitting at a table with his head down on the table looking extremely sad at the mission board. Then she looked back at Levy and Mira.

"Well, as I said before Lucy told me she wishes to spend more time with Natsu but she can't. **(*AUTHORNOTE: yeah Mira Lucy really said that didn't she?)** I think maybe she thought Natsu is ignoring her so she's letting Natsu know how she feels.

Then, Natsu got up and smiled. "I KNOW!" He yelled causing everyone in the guild to look at them.

"He grabs a mission and yells. "HEY MIRA! I'M GOING ON THIS MISSION TO THIS MOUNTAIN PLACE!" Natsu showed her the mission request.

"Okay be careful!" They waved bye to each other. "He chose that coldest mountain place didn't he?"

Levy and Lisanna nod and the three laughed.

***Back to Lucy.***

"I am so sorry!" Lucy was on her knees begging for forgiveness.

"Yeah?" Aquarius stared at her evilly. "You're SORRY? THEN WHY DID YOU APOLOGIZE TO ME LAST HUH?"

"W-well... They always say... Uh... Save the best for last!" Lucy nervously said.

"Yeah. You just saved your puny little ass there. I swear the NEXT TIME YOU DROP MY KEY I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA HURT YOU! GOT IT?" Aquarius yelled.

"Y-yeah! S-sorry again!" Lucy whimpered. "Didn't she say that last time?" she whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"N-Nothing!" Lucy fake-cried.

"I'm going on a trip **with my boyfriend** for the next three days **with my boyfriend**."

"Do you always have to say it twice and rub it in?" Lucy asked a little annoyed.

"HUH?" Aquarius glared at her.

"Oh. N-nothing..."

"Yeah well don't summon me 'til then." Aquarius disappeared.

Lucy sighed with relief. "Why couldn't she just forgive me properly like everyone else! Jeez"

"LUUUUUCCCYYYYYY!" Natsu screamed with Happy holding on to his head running toward her.

He grabs her hand and runs to the train station.

Lucy was trying her best to ignore him and now she's just swinging through the air while being dragged by the person she's trying to ignore. That's gonna be a little hard to ignore.

"Okay Lucy look! I got this really good mission and all I have to do is go to this cave thingie on a mountain and find these missing people. Reward is 600,000 jewel!"

Lucy looked upset but Natsu was excited.

"Yeah? So why not bring Lisanna?" Lucy said with no hesitation.

"L-Lisanna?" Natsu asked. "I wanna go with you!"

Lucy looked at Natsu.

"He liiiiiikes you!" Happy purred.

"DON'T ROLL YOUR TONGUE AT ME!" Natsu roared scaring Happy. "Anyway..." *Regaining coolness* " We're a team right?"

"I don't even know anymore Natsu." Lucy faced away again and looked upset AGAIN as Natsu stared at her.

"Train to mount. Caltfeen is now boarding and will leave in 5 minutes. I repeat, the train to Mount Caltfeen is now boarding and will leave in 5 minutes. Thank you." A woman said over the speakers .

"Ah! You hear that? LET'S GO **TEAM**!" Natsu grabs Lucy and Happy and boards the train.

Throughout the whole train ride Lucy was looking out the window looking 'upset' while Natsu and Happy were chatting and arguing and laughing as Natsu got motion sick. The three of them and the train's crew and driver were the only people that seemed to be on the train.

A few hours later- Train stops.

"Hey! We're finally here!" Natsu suddenly forgot he was ever motion sick, grabs Lucy and Happy's hand and runs up the mountain filled with snow as it was snowing. (Does that make sense I think it does.)

"Natsu! Are you c-c-c-crazy? It's cold up here." Lucy crossed her arms as she shivered.

"Oh c'mon it's not that cold! Now they say the kids that were lost were lost when they were playing. OH! LOOK! There's a cave let's go!" Natsu ran to the cave which was metres away.

"AYE!" Happy followed

"G-g-g-gate of th-th-the... Oh I f-f-forgot..." Lucy's teeth were clattering. "Horologium (the clock) i-i-i-is b-b-b-busy for the week..." Lucy stuttered as she walked to where Natsu and Happy went.

Lucy walked in the cave.

"You guys already s-s-s-started a f-f-ire?"

"Hey Luce, I think we found the lost kids." Natsu said staring at this somewhat thick ice.

"A-aye." Happy seemed to agree.

"I-i-it's even c-c-colder in here!" Lucy stared at the ice Natsu and Happy were staring at.

"They...They're 3 kids!" Lucy said still staring.

"What's up with you Luce? Are you seriously cold?" Lucy nodded as Natsu *facepalmed* haha.

"Okay well let's go call for hel..." Natsu stared at the exit. As the place got darker but was still lit up by the fire they made. "Oh ... Um... Luce?"

Lucy stared at the exit, mouth open in shock. Yup they're snowed in alright.

"AAH Natsu! I'm scared!" Happy says.

Natsu stared at Lucy who was shivering as she stood there by the large fire staring at the snow covering the exit.

"G-g-great. We're s-s-stuck in this s-s-stupid c-c-c-cold cave and I c-c-c-can't even s-s-summon Horologium..." Lucy rubbed her hands together turning the opposite direction of Natsu, Happy and the exit covered with snow but facing the fire.

"Great. I'm gonna die here! If it's n-n-n-not freezing t-t-t-to death then it's s-s-s-starving!" Lucy started to cry playfully. "JUST GREAT!" She stopped crying.

"Hey Lucy, are you... ignoring me? And Lisanna?" he asked.

"N-n-n-now is not really the time N-N-Natsu. B-b-b-but if I c-c-c-could say I would l-l-l-let you figure it out y-y-yourself." Lucy explained shivering.

"Wow you're really cold huh?" Natsu laughed trying to ignore the fact that he really WAS being ignored by, of all people, 'Luce'.

Then, without thinking, he walked to Lucy.

He hugged her.

"N-Natsu." Lucy stuttered but not because of the cold, because she's surprised.

"You're much warmer now right?" Natsu smiled and hugged a little tighter.

Lucy blushed but Natsu couldn't see. She rested her head on him.

"You liiiiike each other!" Happy purred once more.

"STOP ROLLING YOUR TONGUE LIKE THAT!" they both yelled together.

"Hey I'm just having fun! Hahha-" Happy stopped laughing as he watched Natsu and Lucy closing their eyes and enjoying the moment hugging each other and smiling.

Happy smiled with joy and said in his head. "They sooo liiiiiike each other!" And grinned trying to hold his laughter in.

"So tell me the truth now that you're not 'freezing to death'."Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear that tickled a little and made Lucy blush like crazy. Except Natsu couldn't see.

"W-well... you were spending so much time with Lisanna. It's like you were just part of a dream, that you we'rent real and I wasn't ready to wake up yet and lose you." Lucy whispered back with a sad face Natsu still couldn't see.

"Well we could've gone out if you just asked!" Natsu smiled as Happy STILL tried to hold laughter in.

"Wha?" Lucy blushed and felt hot in the head.

"Yeah! We could've gone out on a mission if you just asked."

"EXACTLY HOW?" Lucy pushed Natsu away. "All you ever did was hang out with Lisanna and ignored the rest of us! So how did you think I could?" Lucy yelled.

Happy's held in laughter disappeared.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu tried to reach for her arm but failed.

Lucy turned away and sat next to the ice staring into the thickness and stared at the kids. 2 guys and 1 girl.

The boys looked like they were trying to cheer up the angry girl.

Later on- Natsu and Happy are asleep but Lucy is staring into the fire still freezing her butt off. She turns around and sees Natsu and Happy sleeping.

She turns back around to face the fire. "G-g-g-geez." She says putting her face to her knees shivering.

"Lucy?" Natsu sits up rubbing his eyes. "You're still awake?" He gets up still a little sleepy and sits back to back with Lucy.

"I couldn't sleep." Lucy says with her face to her knees.

"Why not?" He walked to her and sat behind her back-to-back.

"It's freezing cold here, and I can hear the howling wind outside, it's crazy loud." Lucy takes her head out her knees and leans it on Natsu's back. "How can you and Happy deal with this weather?" Now she's whispering.

"Well we're used to it. I'm always fired up I don't know about Happy but I'm so used to being in these snowy mountains." He whispers back.

"I'm sure Lisanna is used to it too." Lucy whispers.

"What is with you and Lisanna?" Natsu says impatiently.

"N-nothing..."

Natsu start laughing weakly.

"Wh-whats wrong with you Natsu?" Lucy says NOT whispering.

"I think... you're kinda cute when you're freezing your butt off!" Natsu laughed.

Lucy blushed and thought back to the moment where Gray said she was kinda cute. Then Natsu and Gray were just saying it over and over in her head.

Natsu turned around (now they're not back to back) causing Lucy to turn around too in confusion when his warm back was not leaning on hers anymore..

"You're still cold right?" Natsu asked.

"Well the weather hasn't changed So I gues I….!"

With that, Natsu grabs her chin with one hand and kisses her.

Lucy was surprised. "N-Natsu..." She thought.

Soon enough, her eyes started to close and she started to feel warmer.

Happy, who was awake, tried to hold in his laughter.

"I KNEW IT! *snicker* THEY LIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!" He thought. "Just wait 'til Gray hears about this!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Is this getting too weird? I'll post as soon as I can!**


	4. CHAPTER 4: Happy's little game

**So I had requests on both NaLu and GrayLu so I decided to do this chapter on NaLu. BUT! Don't worry GrayLu fans, if there are enough reviews on GrayLu pairing then I'll make the next chapter about GrayLu. Otherwise, if there are too much review on NaLu, I'll make a NaLu one instead. I hope that made sense!**

**Okay so let me try and explain better. The reviews on the previous chapters of NaLu vs GrayLu, the NaLu fans had more reviews. So I made this chapter into a NaLu chapter. But if the GrayLu fans want a GrayLu chapter, they'd need to speak up because I'll write about what you guys want me to. If the majority of reviews is NaLu, I'll write about NaLu. If a majority is about GrayLu, I'll write about them! Hope that was a better explanation! :) Enjoy  
**

* * *

Lucy was shocked to see that Natsu had kissed her.

The kiss happened for a while.

Happy tried to hold his laughter in.

They finally stopped.

"Natsu..." she whispered.

"Haha! Sorry about that!" Natsu nervously laughed.

"It's fine. Really." Lucy laughed nervously as well. "I'm much warmer now..." Lucy smiled. "Thank you anyway..."

Happy struggled to keep his laughter in.

The next morning- In that weird cave thingie.

Natsu had Lucy in her arms who had Happy in her arms. They all seem to be smiling.

Happy woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh... I shoudn't wake them up..." snickered Happy.

"AAAH!" Happy screamed waking Natsu and Lucy in surprise. "NATSU! I JUST REALISED!" Happy flew to Natsu and Lucy. "YOU COULD'VE MELTED THE SNOW AND WE COULD'VE GOTTEN OUT AGES AGO!"

"Oh that's not a bad idea Happy! Good on you, buddy!" Natsu patted him.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON..."

"WAIT NATSU!"

Natsu looked at Lucy confused.

"I think the kids should be melted first." Lucy looked at the 3. "But don't do your best or you'll burn them too."

"Right." Natsu walks to the ice.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu aimed his fire at the 3 and slowly melted them.

"I can't believe you 2!" The little girl said. She had waist length wavy brown hair who looked kind of like Cana.

"We're sorry Chiburu!" The two boys said. One boy looked like Gajeel and the other boy looked like a boy version of Wendy.

"You two said that..." The girl lost her anger. "Wait. Where are we?" Chiburu said.

"I remember being in the village not in the cave playing Mages." The one that looks like a boy version of Wendy said.

"Oh yeah. Then that idiot over there started being bossy !" The Gajeel look-alike said as the two boys head-butted.

"Will you two cut it out?" Chiburu knocked them both on the head leaving bumps.

"Wow, that girl kind of looks like Cana!" Lucy laughed. Natsu and Happy did too.

"That kid looks like a younger version of Gajeel!" Natsu laughed. The others too (not the kids).

"And that one looks like Wendy if she was a boy!" Happy pointed as the 3 laughed their butts off.

"Who are you three?" Chiburu yelled impatiently.

"Hey calm down now there little girl. I'm Lucy. This is Natsu and this is Happy. We're wizards What are your names?"

"WOW... Real wizads! D'ya hear that guys? I'm Chiburu and that's Chin and that's Kira. We've always wanted to be a mage when we grow up." Chiburu said.

(K-heen = Chin's pronounciation) (Keera= Kira's pronounciation)

Kira was the one that looked like Gajeel. Chin was the one that looked like Wendy.

Suddenly Lucy jumped. "Hurry Natsu. IT's still freezing here! Hurry up and un-freeze that snow!" Lucy shivered.

"Hey aren't you kids cold?"Natsu asked, curiously.

"No, we live on the very top of these mountain and plus we're always outside playing in this cave so nope. We're used to it!" Chiburu laughed.

"Well. I'm not!" Lucy shivered again.

"Hahahahah!" Natsu laughed.

"What?" Lucy blushed.

"Nothing." Natsu held in his laughter.

"Are you two dating?" Chiburu laughed. "I love romance stories."

"N-no... It's not like that it's just." Lucy said as herself and Natsu blushed. "We just got stuck here for the night!"

" Yeah and kissed." Happy burst into laughter as he thought those words.

"Woah. What's up with you Happy?" Lucy asked.

"NOTHING!" He said as he held his laughter in.

"Do you like each other?" Chiburu asked.

"Mmm…. Natsu! Hurry and un-freeze that already." Lucy pleaded.

"I bet they do!" Chiburu laughed.

"AYE! They liiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy purred.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" The kids repeated.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He aimed at the snow and in moments it melted like it wass never there but it was still snowing.

"Alright, lead us to your village!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

"Aye!" The children repeated and laughed.

"I wonder….." Lucy thought sadly.

"Hey what's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked. "We're gonna go now?"

The kids and Natsu were out in the snow already.

"Oh. It doesn't matter. Let's go!" Lucy smiled.

"Aye…"

The kids skipped and laughed and played on the way to Caltfeen.

"Woah. This is one huge village." Natsu looked amazed as he saw the huge village on top of the spiral mountain.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"YEAH WELL IT'S STILL FREEZING SO HURRY UP AND FINISH THE MISSION UP!"

"Chiburu! Chin! Kira!" A very familiar face screamed in glee.

"AHAHAHA!" laughed Lucy and Happy as Natsu was disappointed.

A little girl with short pink spiky hair that looked like Natsu and a blue dragon resembling Happy stopped in front of the children.

"ICHIRU! MAOCHI!" The three children hugged Ichiru and Maochi.

"Where ya been guys? We were playing wizards? Where did you three disappear to?" Ichiru scolded.

"Oh we were just standing over there…" Chiburu pointed close to a house in the village. "But I don't remember being in a cave.

"Well do you have a mayor or whatever in this village?" Natsu asked.

"Mmhmm!" The kids nod together. "Mayor J!" They all say together.

"D-d-d-do you kids mind leading us t-t-t-to him p-p-p-please." Lucy pleaded.

After a few minutes of walking they reached a huge place.

Ichiru and Maochi took the biggest breathe she could in. "HEEEEEEEY POOOOOPSSSS!" Ichiru screamed as Maochi roared (Just saying, she screamed Pops not poops - who da hell randomly screams poops lol.)

"Ichiru, how many times did I tell you not to go screaming in the morning?"

Lucy, Natsu and Happy start to laugh.

"NO WAY!" Lucy laughed.

"Impossible!" Happy laughed.

"Unreal!"Natsu laughed.

"Who are these people?" A Macao look alike said.

"Hey jerk! I can scream if I want to!" Ichiru kicked his face.

"OI OI! I'm the mayor and if you want trouble, I'll give you trouble!" He yelled."Wait, Chiburu? Kira? Chin?"

"Yep,we found them! Now give us the reward before I freeze!" Lucy yelled.

A Loki look alike carried Lucy. "Why don't I keep you warm?" He smiled. Nope it was the ACTUAL Loki.

"Loki?" Lucy said. "Wow, I actually AM warm!"

"Grrr." Natsu growled.

"Wow, Natsu, someone's jealous!"

"Oh yes about the reward." The Macao look alike said as the 4 looked at him.

"The reward for 600,000 jewel is in my office of course but where were these children?" He said.

"They were in a cave frozen." Lucy said.

She was getting really distracted with Loki's constant moving around whilst his eyes were love hearts.

"GO BACK TO THE CELESTIAL WORLD LOKI!"

"I'll be back soon…."

He disappeared.

"S-Sorry Mayor." A little boy that looked AWFULLY FAMILIAR said.

"Kami!" Ichiru gave him a big hug.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" Now it was Natsu and Happy's turn to laugh and for Lucy to be disappointed.

"S-Sorry Mayor J it was my fault…" The Lucy look alike apologized. "W-we were playing Wizard and I was the enemy, and then I accidentally froze them, I got scared so I hid them in a cave with a help from Mira-nee." Kami said.

"Why is it when we're duplicated Mirajane is the only one that's the same?" Happy laughed thinking back to Edolas.

"We forgive you Kami! Let's play more Wizard!" The children called.

"But I wanna play house!" Ichiru yelled. "I wanna be the mommy." She hugged Kami. "Kami's my husband!"

Lucy and Natsu's mouth were wide open in shock and Happy was laughing.

"But we want to play wizard!" Chiburu, Chin and Kira moaned.

"Okay, then you guys kidnap Ichiru and I have to save her with my wizard powers!" Kami said.

"YEAH!" The kids agreed.

"One day, Kami, you'll marry me for real when we're older! Right?" Ichiru smiled sweetly.

"Of course! We're gonna live together forever!" Kami smiled back and put one hand over Ichiru who was a tad smaller than Kami.

Natsu thought back to the time Lisanna said a similar sentence.

"When we're older, can I be your real wife?" He thought back.

The kids ran off playing Wizards and House.

"Hey, why does everyone look like people from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked the mayor.

"That's a secret…" Mayor J waved walking away laughing.

"HEY! WHERE'S THE REWARD!" Natsu called.

"Wait, maybe we don't nee…" Lucy started.

"Here it is Natsu, Lucy!" Happy held a bag filled with jewel from the ground.

"COME BACK SOON LUCY-CHAN! HAPPY-NEKO! NATSU-NII!" The kids yelled as they waved.

"BYYEEE!" Lucy waved

"SEE YA LATER!" Natsu waved

"AAAYE!" Happy waved

With that, they left and walked to the train station.

"That wasn't that bad was it?" Natsu asked.

"No. Hey, wasn't it snowing just a second ago?" Lucy asked as she lifted an arm to see if she could feel if it was snowing.

No it wasn't snowing anymore.

"Now it's sunny!" The three laughed.

"Hey, Natsu, Lucy…" Happy said as the two looked back at him. "Do you think you think that you two will ever be like Kami and…"

"NO YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy stopped him. "I've had enough of this Happy. Sorry but Lisanna is obviously meant to be with Natsu, they promised so…"

"So?" Natsu stopped and Lucy and Happy looked at him. "Not every promise I say is often kept. Aint that right Happy?"

"Aye!" He laughed.

"Natsu…" Lucy said. "YOU JERK! WHAT WILL LISANNA THINK OF YOU? YOU TWO ARE CLEARLY MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" Lucy thought as she smiled. "Be happy together Natsu, even if I… even if I…"

"HEY! THE TRAIN'S ABOUT TO LEAVE! HURRY!" Natsu sprinted as he had Lucy in one hand and Happy on the other.

On the train ride

"Natsu…" Lucy planted thoughts in her mind back to the time with Kami and Ichiru over and over then finally she thought about her and Natsu and started to blush.

"Hey Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu went right up to her face.

"WHA?" Lucy jumped. "N-nothing." She blushed.

"Gah! She's blushing Natsu! I bet you're thinking about Gray! AAHAHAHA! You liiiiiiiiiike him!" Happy rolled his tongue.

"No that's not it, it's just…"

"YOU LIKE GRAY? AHAHA!" Natsu joined in with Happy's laughing.

"What? She likes Gray? THAT ICE STRIPPPING BASTARD!" Natsu thought as he was laughing. He was jealous clearly.

"NO! I… I don't like Gray! It's just…" Lucy started smiling and you can even see Natsu sigh with relief as she said that.

"What is it then Lucy? Is it Natsu." Happy asked.

"SHUT UP HAPPY!" Natsu and Lucy screamed in unison as Happy giggled.

"One day…" Lucy said as she stared outside the train. "One day I hope to have a story like Kami and Ichiru. Just like theirs..." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah with Natsu." Natsu strangled Happy as he struggled to say "W-w wooorth it!" He laughed.

"The train to Magnolia will leave in 5 minutes. I repeat the train t Magnolia will leave in 5 minutes."

"NOOO! LET ME OFF MAYBE IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO COME HERE AFTER ALL!" Natu tried to run off the train.

BUT Lucy grabbed his scarf causing him to run on the spot.

"Nuh uh, you dragged me in the freezing cold…" Lucy pulled an evil face "Now it's my turn to drag you into this." Lucy smiled.

"what a perfect couple…" One of the train ladies giggled.

"YEAH! They liiiiiike each other!" Happy purred.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy and Natsu yelled, still holding onto his scarf, and still running on the spot they both looked at him.

"Well there's a way to know whether you do or not!" Happy giggled.

The two stopped and looked at him confused.

Happy snickered at his evil but geniusly clever plan.

**What will happen next?**

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Okay this chapter may be a little confusing so I apologize if it is! Tell me what pairing you wish to happen in the next chapter!  
**


	5. CHAPTER 5: Gray and Lucy's second date?

**Hello minna! Sorry I've been away for such a very very VERY long time!**

**But as most have requested, here is a little GrayLu :D**

**Also, sorry if some are a little out of character. Please inform me if they are!**

* * *

"H-Happy? What do you mean?" Lucy asked a little nervous and scared.

"Don't worry Kehehe.." Happy snickered.

The train left. And Natsu and Happy were bickering about the motion sickness as Lucy sat there staring out the window, except this time, she was smiling a little.

As they reached the train station, they walked to Lucy's house.

"Careful Lucy-chan!" The guys at the canoe said. "Is that a new boyfriend of yours?"

"N-NO!" Lucy trodded ahead of Natsu and Happy.

She walked into her house and slammed the door shut before Natsu and Happy could enter.

"I guess she just wants us to leave her alone…" Natsu looked disappointed and started walking to the guild alongside Happy.

"Jeez." Lucy blushed still thinking about Natsu.

"Yo." A certain ice stripper waved as he sat in Lucy's chair.

"INTRUDER!" Lucy kicked Gray to the wall.

"Ouch…" Gray put a hand on his head as he lands on his 'behind' on the floor.

"Gray! What are you doing here! AND ONLY IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

"Well since we didn't get to go to the carnival … We could… maybe… go somewhere else?" Gray asked.

"Well…" Lucy looked at Gray. "Where were you planning on us going?"

"There's lots of places. But a place I thought you'd enjoy is… it's a secret." Gray chuckled.

"… Alright fine." Lucy agreed as she smiled.

"By the way…" Gray got off the floor and hugged Lucy tight. "If Natsu ever hurts you, I'll always be there for you. Okay?"

Lucy returned the hug and enjoyed the moment. "You're so sweet Gray. Thank you."

Lucy and Gray's eyes meet each other…

"Kyaa. Sorry Gray!"

They both blushed 3

"L-Let's go then…" Gray stuttered.

"Right." Lucy smiled.

He held her hand and they walked out. He lead her to a beautiful view.

"Wow. It's… It's a Sakura tree." Lucy's eyes shimmered. "It's so beautiful."

Gray and Lucy sat down by the tree.

Lucy looked up as the leaves of the beautiful Sakura tree wavered down onto her hand.

"It's… so…. Beautiful…" Lucy thought to herself as she leaned her head onto Gray's shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Gray asked.

"Of course… But… how did you get it to bloom like this before the Sakura festival? It's amazing."

"It's a secret…" Gray whispered in Lucy's ear tickling her a little and made her blush.

That reminded her of what Natsu did.

Lucy savoured the moment. She was starting to like Gray.

"H-Hey… Gray…" Lucy turned to Gray. "Do you…"

She suddenly started blushing as Gray stared into her eyes. Her heart started beating fast. Maybe too fast.

"Gray's eyes… have such a beautiful shade of brown." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy…" Gray put a hand on Lucy's face.

Lucy's heart kept beating faster and faster…

Gray leaned in for a kiss. He didn't care about Natsu's obvious feelings. He didn't care about what Natsu would do. He just wanted more than anything, Lucy.

The kiss happened for a while.

"Gray…" Lucy whispered.

Gray hugged Lucy.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. No matter how long it takes to get you to like me. I can wait." Gray let go of Lucy, stood up and started walking away.

"See you."

"Wait. Gray."

Gray turned around as Lucy held his hand.

Again, he stared into her eyes.

"Gray... I… I…"

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**Was this chapter too short? Please give feedback :)**

**Also, leave in the reviews, what couple you would like in the next chapter :) Love you all xxx**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. CHAPTER 6: Natsu vs Gray, the beginnning

**I apologize for writing this chapter so late. I have so much homework .… DAMN YOU HOMEWORK!**

**Last chapter, I wrote that Gray had brown eyes, but it's actually midnight blue so sorry!**

**Also, if some people are out of character, please tell me. **** Thanks for following and favouriting.**

**The next few chapter ideas were inspired by two of the reviewers "jenny" and "kill lisanna" (haha LOL). So thank you so much :D Please keep the ideas coming everyone!**

* * *

" I… I…" Lucy stuttered. She just couldn't get the words out. She didn't even know what words were meant to come out. Until…

"Gray! I…"

"Yo guys! What's up!"

Gray and Lucy both turn to see a familiar fire mage and a flying blue cat.

"Whaddya want you want walking pile of ash." Gray said completely enraged. You could see it in his facial expression and hear it in his voice. He wanted to murder Natsu.

Natsu smiled although he wanted to murder Gray as well. "Whatcha guys doing?"

"We were just leaving. That's what we were doing." Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and then walked to the direction of the guild as Natsu followed.

"I was just heading to the guild as well guys!" Natsu smiled as he jogged to try and catch up to Gray and Lucy.

Gray thought for a second. Then, LIGHTBULB!

"Oh, you're going to the guild? Great! Lucy and I were just going to her place. See ya later."

"Natsu…." Happy gripped onto the back of Natsu's head. His time for flying had run out.

Gray and Lucy turned into a different direction whilst Natsu stopped in his tracks and watched them walk away. He was afraid Lucy would finish that sentence. And when she did, it would all be over for Natsu. He'd lose Lucy to Gray.

"Hey Luce. Wouldn't it be fun to go on a mission together again!" Natsu caught up with Lucy and Natsu and put a hand over Lucy's shoulder as he smiled.

"Ummm…" Unable to refuse, Lucy said "Sure…."

"I should come too right? Since we're a team?" Gray glared at Natsu who glared back.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed

Angered, Natsu replied with a soft chuckle "Of course!"

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lucy ran off by herself.

"Lucy, wait!" Gray called out. But Lucy continued running away.

"Well seeya tomorrow Gray!" Natsu laughed, knowing it would annoy Gray.

"Natsu. You bastard." Gray grabed Natsu by his shirt. "What's wrong with you!"

Gray attempted to punch Natsu. It hit him right in the cheek.

Natsu fell back and rubbed his red cheek.

"Gray…" Natsu angrily remarked.

"Gray! Stop! Natsu, don't start!" Happy flew to Natsu.

Natsu pushed him back. "I'm all fired up."

"Bring it flame freak."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry it's a so so so so so so sooooo short. And I took so long to post. T~T **

**But thanks for being patient! Also, if you want, I've also started a story on called Sunflower Fields on an account called SarubaChan. :3 Check it out if you can! Arigatou~**


	7. CHAPTER 7: Natsu vs Gray INTERRUPTED?

**I'll try to post weekly or fortnightly from now on. :3 This fanfiction is almost finished! I hope to finish this fanfiction for up to 10 chapters. Give feedback on what you think about only 10 chapters? 10 chapters is too long or 10 chapters is too short. :3**

**Also if you're wondering. I changed my name into SarubaChan :3 enjoy~**

* * *

"Natsu. You bastard." Gray grabed Natsu by his shirt. "What's wrong with you!"

Gray attempted to punch Natsu. It hit him right in the cheek.

Natsu fell back and rubbed his red cheek.

"Gray…" Natsu angrily remarked.

"Gray! Stop! Natsu, don't start!" Happy flew to Natsu.

Natsu pushed him back. "I'm all fired up."

"Bring it flame freak."

Gray took off his jacket, leaving him shirtless (Kyaaa /)

"Natsu! Gray! Stop!" Again, Happy tried to stop Natsu.

"Happy…" Natsu stood up. "Move Happy…"

"FIRE DRAGON FLAME!" Natsu aimed and fired.

Gray moved to his left , mockingly, only a step and the attack missed.

"I know all your tricks Natsu." Gray chuckled. "Don't forget, we have been fighting alongside for quite a while."

"Ice make…" Gray positioned his hand. "HAMMER!" Gray relased an ice hammer.

Natsu chuckled. He dodged the attack and disappeared.

Happy flew away into the direction Lucy ran off to.

"What's going on in Natsu and Gray's heads?!" Lucy thought walking towards her apartment. "Do they… like me?" Lucy blushed.

"LUCYYYYYYYY!" Happy flew closer and closer to Lucy. And as Lucy turned as she heard her na!, Happy landed on Lucy's face and she fell backwards.

"HAPPY!" Lucy angrily yelled.

"Lucy!" Happy looked up with a concerned.

"Happy, what's wrong?"

"Natsu and Gray! They're fighting!" Happy yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S…." Natsu readied his attack. "…ROAR!"

Gray dodged Gray put his hands on the ground. "Ice make floor!"

Natsu lost balance and fell back.

"I also know your weaknesses!"

"Bastard! You can't have Lucy! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu dashed towards Gray but slipped (because the floor is all iced) .

Gray held his hands out. "Ice make… Saucer!" A huge wheel of ice aimed at Natsu and rolled to him. Natsu tried to leap out the way, but he slipped once again. He stared at the upcoming ice.

"Fire dragon claw!"Natsu clawed at the ice and then it glistened and disappeared into the air.

Before Natsu knew it was coming, there was already an ice hammer thrown at his face and it was a direct hit. Gray was fast and at advantage since Natsu couldn't even get up.

Natsu then had an idea, he started melting the ice with his fire. Before he could finish, Gray lunged another attack.

"Ice make… ICE IMPACT!" A large amount of ice was created and was about to crush Natsu.

Natsu JUST dashed out the way but, again, slipped onto another patch of ice. (He didn't melt all of the ice.) The large ice that he dodged made a huge crater in the ground.

"Ice make… Ice Impact!" Gray summoned again.

"Gray! Natsu! Stop!" Lucy yelled running towards the two, followed by Happy. "Gate of the Golden Bull. Open!"

A certain cow struggled to hold the ice above him.

"Gate of the Scorpion. Open!" Lucy called as she held Scorpio's key.

"Yo Lucy! Whatcha need?" Scorpio gave a little 'Rock on' hand sign. \nn/

"Quickly! Melt that ice with your sand!" Lucy pointed to the ice that Taurus had trouble lifting. Natsu was just under the ice as well, trying to stand up, but kept falling.

"Sure thing!" Scorpio lifted his tail and aimed. Sand swirled towards the ice and he lifted it high above Taurus. The ice floor, and the ice was starting to melt.

"Thanks Scorpio, Taurus." Lucy panted. As most of her energy was strained, Taurus and Scorpio disappeared.

"What were you two doing?! Natsu almost died just then!"

"Listen Lucy, the truth is. I … I …" Natsu looked up at her as they both blushed as their eyes met

"We were just practicing new techniques." Gray picked up his jacket and wore it. (**T~T )**

"What a lie… ." Lucy thought.

"But Gray…!" Happy called.

"I hear that the mission is difficult. So I thought Natsu and I should practice. We don't want you to get hurt. "Gray smiled at a blushing Lucy.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt either… S-So… don't kill each other…" Lucy had a vague idea that they were fighting, not to train each other, but to 'murder' each other, although she didn't know WHY they were fighting.

They all went separate ways with so much things running in their minds.

THE NEXT DAY (or so you think…)

Lucy walked into the guild.

She laid her face on the counter and moaned.

"Hey Lucy! What's the matter?" Mirajane smiled.

"You know that carnival place I was dying to go to? Well I forgot to buy a ticket and now they're sold out! I really wanted to check it out as well. Now I'm sooooo booooored…"

'Why did I say that? Didn't that already happen already?" Lucy thought as her heart pounded.

"Huh? By the way, Erza's feeling a little better now. Wendy and Carla are doing their best to heal her." Mirajane chuckled.

"Mira…" Lucy's heart just pounded faster and faster. "Do you feel… like we've said these things before?"

"Huh? What do you mean Lucy?"

"Gray's about to walk in here…" Lucy looked at the door.

"Really? Do you have a crush on Gray or something?" Mira laughed.

"Oh what's this?" Happy flew on the counter. "You liiiiiiike him!" Happy purred.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Lucy yelled blushing.

"Wait…" Lucy thought again. "I said that before too! What's going on?!"

"Hey Luce! Mira! Happy!" Gray walked towards the counter.

"Hey Lucy you were right! Gray did walk in!" Mira laughed.

"Hey Gray! Did you know Lucy likes you?" Happy cheered.

"What?" Confused Gray said as Lucy blushed.

"Why is this happening?!"

Natsu and Lisanna walk in the guild laughing.

"Edolas sure sounds fun!" Natsu laughed as Lisanna nodded.

"Lucy! I-I love you!" Gray exclaimed as everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and looked at Lucy and Gray as he embraced her.

"G-Gray-sama…" Juvia started tearing up.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure this didn't happen!" Lucy thought as she blushed like crazy.

Natsu spotted Gray hugging Lucy and ran to them

"You bastard! Lucy is mine!" Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"No!" Suddenly a human version of Happy, somewhat cute with blue hair pulled Lucy towards her. "Lucy is definitely mine!"

"H-Happy?" Lucy exclaimed in confusion.

"Honestly, Happy, lucy is mine!" Mira smiled standing behind the counter.

"Definitely not!" Cana yelled pulling Lucy towards her for a kiss.

"Let go of her!" Wendy pulled Lucy towards away before Cana could get a kiss. "What's gotten into you all?"

"Thanks W-Wen-…."

"Everyone knows Lucy is mine!" Wendy hugged Lucy as tight as she could. "LUUUUCYY!" Wendy cried in an adorable way.

"WENDY?! YOU TOO?!" Lucy started blushing.

"EVERYONE! BE QUIET." A door opened releasing Erza covered in bandages. "CAN I NOT GET A PROPER REST?!"

"E-Erza! S-sorry!" Jet apologized. "It's just all these guys can't agree that Lucy is mine!"

"LUCY IS MINE!" Erza fast-walked to them, lifted Wendy and placed her down away from Lucy.

"Lucy? Who do you love? Who?!" the whole guild circled around her leaning in and asked the question repeatedly. "Who do you love?!"

"LEAVE ME A- …" Lucy sat up on her bed and looked around. "I-It was a dream…?!" She sighed with relief.

"That was really weird... do Gray and Natsu really feel this way though?" Lucy rested her head in her knees. "…And Happy and Mira and Cana and Wendy and Jet and Erza…." Lucy laughed.

She stood up off her bed and looked outside her window. It was raining. She saw an image of her as she fell on Gray, the night of their little 'date'.

Then she saw Natsu hugging her in the cave keeping her warm.

"…But who do I love?" Lucy leaned her head in her hands. "Gray… Natasu… I… I love…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Am I writing too much? Or too less? Or is it fine? Please give feedback. The end is almost near (unless you guys want some more .) Before the last chapter I'll be running a poll where you can choose whether you want this to end with a NaLu or GrayLu ending. The poll will run for only 1 week and then I will close it down. **

**I'm closing it down afterwards because… EXAMPLE: 10 people vote for GrayLu. 8 people vote for NaLu. I write the last chapter and then suddenly 5 more people vote for NaLu. People will say that I CHOSE to write about GrayLu. I'm writing about what you guys want **

**The next chapter was inspired by some reviewers called "jenny" and "kill lisanna" haha. So thank you **** I love you all! Thank you!**


	8. CHAPTER 8: Lucy and Gray go to the train

**ATTENTION! There are only 3 more chapters remaining, including this chapter! The poll for GrayLu VS NaLu is officially up until the 17****th**** of May! So vote now! :)**

**Link to poll -I created it ….- : quibbl o qu iz/is V2b1B/Gra yLu-V S-NaLu (Copy and paste without any spaces. Sorry, had to post it like this or it wouldn't work)**

* * *

"Do Gray and Natsu really feel this way though?" Lucy rested her head in her knees.

She stood up off her bed and looked outside her window. It was raining. She saw an image of her as she fell on Gray, the night of their little 'date'.

Then she saw Natsu hugging her in the cave keeping her warm.

"…But who _do_ I love?" Lucy leaned her head in her hands. "Gray… Natsu… I… I love…"

Lucy woke up in the morning. She had fallen asleep by her window. She felt as though there was a dagger through her chest. Although she didn't feel like she wanted to, she found herself walking towards the guild.

"Morning Lu-chan!" Levy waved.

"Oh, hey Levy," Lucy smiled.

"Natsu and Gray were looking for you. Ummm…" Levy started to think. "I think it was about some mission or something... They walked out the guild just a minute ago. I think that they…"

"I GET TO CHOOSE WHICH MISSION IS FOR LEVY-CHAN!" Droy held Jet.

"Not again…" Levy covered her hand in embarrassment.

"YOU GOT TO CHOOSE THE MISSION LAST TIME FATTY." Jet yelled.

"AND SHE ENJOYED IT. SHE ENJOYS ALL THE MISSIONS I PICK!" Droy head butted Jet.

"ALL YOU EVER CHOOSE ARE MISSIONS WITH FOOD REWARDS!"

"Jet, Droy, stop fighting!" Levy ran to the two who kept arguing.

"Hey Luce!" Gray called as he entered the guild house.

"G-Gray…" Lucy walked towards Gray. "Where's Natsu and Happy?"

"Jeez… They're at the train station. The flame-freak finally agreed for me to take you to the train station." Gray smiled. "Erza's also coming along…"

"ERZA?! Is she all better now?" Lucy smiled.

"…Somehow…" Gray scratched his head.

Erza was badly injured during an S-class mission.

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED – In the train station

"Natsu, you bastard!" Gray angrily yelled catching the attention of many bystanders.

"You're the bastard! I'm going to get Lucy, not you!" Natsu yelled back attracting more people around them.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Erza tried to hold her anger in glaring scarily at the two.

"Just two friends getting along with each other!" Gray and Natsu pretended to hug each other.

"When is Lucy going to get here?" Erza crossed her arms impatiently, "believing" Natsu and Gray's act.

"I was just going to leave to go get her now!" Gray released Natsu and started walking away.

"GRAY! I WAS GOING TO!" Natsu yelled as he accidentally ran into Erza's ridiculous amount of luggage.

"NA….TSU..." Erza angrily turned to Natsu. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING….?"

BACK TO THE GUILD

"Gray…" Cana lifted her beer-barrel away from her face. "Your clothes…"

Gray looked down. "AH!" He thought "At… At least I still have my pants on…"

"S-So anyways let's go…" Gray started walking ahead as Lucy followed.

After a while of walking, "G-Gray…" Lucy stopped walking.

Gray also stopped, and faced towards Lucy. "What's wrong?"

"A-about yesterday… I-I…" Lucy stuttered as her face turned bright, bright red.

"You don't have to…" Gray smiled. "You don't have to answer right now… You must be so confused. Haha." Gray laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" Lucy blushed.

Gray blushed. "Don't do that…"

"Huh? D-Do what…?" Lucy hesitated.

"Don't show off such a cute face like that…" Gray continued walking as Lucy blushed like crazy and followed after Gray.

"Gray is naturally really sweet…" Lucy thought with a smile. "…And he cared about me when Natsu was ignoring me…. I think… I might…"

They started walking through a gloomy forest, a shortcut.

"Give me all your money! NOW!" A man whispered placed a gun towards Lucy's head and covered her mouth so she couldn't call for Gray, who was walking a few steps ahead from her.

Lucy struggled to move. She tried reaching for her keys but couldn't. The man noticed that she was trying to reach for her keys.

"So you're a celestial wizard? Ah these will sell for a lot." He thought as he grabbed her keys without a noise with the hand he held the gun with.

Gray stopped walking, without turning around. "Don't touch her!" Gray ran towards him and punched the guy. As the guy fell backwards, Lucy did as well.

"What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" Gray held the man by his shirt.

"I just want some moneeeyyy!" The man cried. "This girl looks rich! S-So I thought…"

"So you thought what?" Gray yelled angrily with a scary threatening face.

"EEK! N-NOTHING!" The man ran away quickly crying, and terrified.

"Walk closely this time. So if another guy comes out of no-where, I can protect you better."

Lucy thought for a while as they continued to walk. "Just the other day, what was I going to say to Gray?" She thought. "I know I was going to say that I… But when Natsu suddenly appeared, I… I couldn't finish the sentence…"

Lucy bumped into Gray. "Wh-Why'd you suddenly stop like that?" Lucy blushed. Then she realized, they'd already reached the train station

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for a short chapter on GrayLu. But I've had too much homework… TT~TT**

**I also have some other fanfic so if you have the time please check it out ;) **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS FAR! I LOVE ALL MY FOLLOWERS, REVIEWERS AND FAVOURITERS! I LOVE EVERY ONE OF YOUR IDEAS AS WELL! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

**NOTE: There are only 2 more chapters remaining! :'O Let me know by voting which pairing you would rather. GrayLu vs NaLu ****~3**


End file.
